


Nailed It!

by Aledono



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Nailed It! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Pining, Stereotypes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Laurent era un repostero sumamente popular cuya fama ascendió aún más al convertirse en juez recurrente en Nailed It! En su tercer visita al programa, todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan hasta que conoció a uno de los participantes. Maldito sea Damianos, su encantador hoyuelo y sus terribles pasteles. No había modo en el que Laurent pudiera llegar al final de las grabaciones sin hacer el ridículo.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Nailed It!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nailed It!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845945) by [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono). 



> La siguiente es una lista de cosas de las cuales no sé nada:  
> -Grabar un reality show  
> -Estudios de televisión  
> -Repostería  
> -Francés
> 
> Sin embargo, acá estoy.

# Nailed It!

Laurent jamás pretendió formar parte del mundo del entretenimiento. Él era un repostero —uno de los más reconocidos del medio—, y no le interesaba distraerse con cámaras, entrevistas o seguidores. Sus redes sociales eran sencillas y directas. Su Instagram y Pinterest solo contaban con fotografías promocionales de sus creaciones y su Facebook pocas veces mostraba algo que no fuese información de su negocio. Su cuenta de Twitter era estrictamente personal y lo único que había en ella eran chistes que intercambiaba con Auguste y Nicaise y algunas noticias sobre el mundo de la repostería.  
  
Sin embargo, en un mundo tan interconectado como el actual, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que uno de sus postres se hiciera viral. Lo que más le pesaba a Laurent, era que ni siquiera se trataba de un trabajo especialmente espectacular. Era un sencillo juego de macarrones dorados decorados con joyas de caramelo. Los postres parecían piezas de joyería antigua y el decadente resultado llamó la atención de las personas indicadas. Antes de que Laurent comprendiera lo que pasaba, miles de nuevos seguidores llegaron a sus redes sociales y un centenar de nuevos clientes atiborró su tienda en Nueva York.  
  
Al principio Laurent se sintió sumamente indignado de que un postre tan sencillo le hubiera hecho famoso. Aunque él hacía sus propias joyas de azúcar, la verdad era que podían comprarse en cualquier tienda de repostería. Además, los sabores involucrados eran típicamente aburridos. No obstante, con el paso de los meses comenzó a agradecer su incipiente fama, no solo por las ganancias adicionales, sino por la nueva gama de proveedores dispuestos a colaborar con él. No estaba muy seguro de por qué una nueva línea de artículos de repostería se vendía más si tenía su nombre estampado, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rechazar la publicidad.  
  
Un año después de su súbita popularidad, le llegó una propuesta especialmente interesante. Laurent jamás consideró ser juez en un programa de televisión y casi al instante rechazó el papel como invitado en la segunda temporada de Nailed It. Afortunadamente, su hermano le convenció de que era una gran oportunidad tanto de promocionar su negocio, como para experimentar en carne propia su programa más culposamente favorito. Además, le recordó, su sobrino Nicaise jamás le perdonaría si dejaba pasar tan maravillosa oportunidad. Él y Laurent vieron juntos la primera temporada —tres veces— y el temor de recibir el odio de su sobrino de once años fue suficiente aliciente para aceptar la invitación y dirigirse a California para las grabaciones.  
  
La primer parte fue sencilla. Conversó con los productores y diseñó el primer reto para los concursantes. Conoció el set y se aseguró de que las cocinas tuviesen todos los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios. También fue presentado ante los otros dos jueces, Nicole y Jacques, y juntos repasaron el esquema de las grabaciones.  
  
Al final, la experiencia de Laurent no fue del todo positiva. Estaba tan nervioso que fue más mordaz de lo que hubiese querido ser. Afortunadamente, los editores lograron hacerlo ver más como alguien con un negro sentido del humor y menos como un horrible ser humano.  
  
A pesar de que Laurent sospechaba que su apariencia física había tenido mucho que ver, fue su actitud la que le dio el boleto como invitado a la tercera temporada, donde se aseguró de ser más servicial y menos cáustico. Su buen humor se reflejó bien en la pantalla chica; tan bien, que los productores le invitaron a la cuarta temporada.  
  
A Laurent le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero sintió gran emoción cuando recibió la llamada para iniciar grabaciones. Ni lento ni perezoso empacó su maleta, se escapó del agarre de Nicaise (quien buscaba a toda costa infiltrarse en la despensa del estudio) y tomó su vuelo a California.  
  


* * *

En su tercera visita al set, Laurent ya estaba familiarizado con el proceso de grabación. Después de dejar listos los postres para el primer reto, se dirigió con el resto de los jueces a leer los expedientes de los participantes. Las hojas de papel que les entregaron incluían poca información. Profesión, lugar de procedencia, motivos por los cuales querían participar en el programa y varias fotografías de ellos con algunas de sus nefarias creaciones.

Los dos primeros participantes eran bastante usuales. Una era un ama de casa con cuatro hijos que por obvias razones no tenía tiempo suficiente para perfeccionar su arte culinario, mientras que el segundo era un médico recién retirado que buscaba un pasatiempo gentil y relajante en sus últimos años de vida. ¿El tercero?

El tercero era un enorme problema.

Un problema tan grande como los enormes y musculosos brazos que ostentaba bajo sus delgadas playeras, y un peligro tan profundo como el hoyuelo que decoraba su mejilla izquierda. Una amenaza tan cercana que también vivía en Nueva York y que se dedicaba a las nada sutiles artes marciales. Un desafío tan inmenso como la cuenta bancaria del dueño un gimnasio en el distrito financiero de Manhattan. Para todo esto, ¿se valía que alguien con esa cantidad de dinero participara? Quizá era demasiado prejuicioso, pero Laurent sospechaba que los diez mil dólares le sabrían a poco a alguien como él.

El rubio supo al instante que sería sumamente difícil concentrarse con un hombre así en el set y lo único que le consolaba era saber que era heterosexual. El saberle inalcanzable le ayudaría a enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante —los postres— y no pasar la vergüenza de su vida ante las cámaras. ¡Tenía suerte de que ni Auguste ni Nicaise estuvieran ahí para verlo en tan deplorable situación!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —exclamó Nicole mientras se abanicaba con una de las fotografías del participante—. No me molestaría probar a este bebé de caramelo.

Jacques meneó la cabeza y rio más del grave tono en las palabras de Nicole que de su comentario. Por su parte, Laurent comenzó a sentir que el calor ascendía por sus mejillas.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Laurent? —preguntó la mujer mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el codo—. Casi le hace competencia a Wes.

Laurent frunció el ceño y pensó que, por atractivo que fuese Wes, no le llegaba ni a los talones al participante. ¿Damianos era que se llamaba?

—¿Laurent?

El aludido reaccionó hasta que Nicole le llamó por tercera vez.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Damianos es muy atractivo.

Laurent exhaló cansinamente y observó detenidamente sus fotografías.

—Menos mal, porque hace las galletas de Navidad más espantosas que he visto jamás.

Nicole le observó por varios segundos, tras los cuales sonrió de medio lado y movió sus hombros al son de una cancioncilla imaginaria. Laurent, por supuesto, decidió no picar la carnada. Su única misión en el set era apoyar y calificar a los participantes. Todo lo demás sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Tomó notas de los participantes y, en cuanto terminaron de hacer las preparaciones, se dirigió rumbo a su hotel. Fue en aquella paz y tranquilidad que pudo pensar las cosas en calma. Lo más seguro era que el tal Damianos fuese un bobo e ignorante atleta. Sin duda, se convenció, lo único bueno de él sería su apariencia y su cuenta bancaria. Estaba seguro de que dejaría de parecerle atractivo en cuanto abriese su sensual boca.

Ya más tranquilo, Laurent apagó la luz del cuarto y se dispuso a descansar para el día que se avecinaba.

* * *

_Mi nombre es Damianos, pero mis amigos me llaman Damen. Soy de Nueva York, tengo treinta años y trabajo en un pequeño gimnasio al sur de Manhattan. Decidí venir a Nailed It porque hace un año rompí con mi novia. Aunque fue una decisión mutua, fue una situación complicada para mí. Decidí permanecer soltero por un tiempo y fue entonces que descubrí el mundo de la repostería. No siempre tengo los mejores resultados, pero si hay algo que me caracteriza es que nunca me rindo. No descansaré hasta que domine el arte de hacer pasteles y sé que Nailed It será el mejor primer paso que pueda dar._

Laurent no cesaba de repetir en su mente el video de Damianos que le compartieron esa mañana. Las ominosas imágenes le atormentaron durante el desayuno y su único consuelo fue vio el video sin editar. Estaba seguro que la versión final incluiría un video de él horneando en ropa interior.

Con esperanza de que su autocontrol le ayudaría a evitar una vergüenza y que la inexperiencia de los participantes le permitiría a olvidar el estúpido hoyuelo de Damianos, se dirigió al set a la hora acordada.

Después de revisar que los micrófonos funcionaran correctamente y de recibir las últimas indicaciones por parte del director, los jueces se colocaron sobre sus respectivos marcadores frente al podio. El director dio la orden y las cámaras comenzaron a rodar.

— _Bonjour, mes amis!_ Y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Nailed It —exclamó Nicole con entusiasmo—, ¡El programa que busca recrear pasteles que hagan exclamar _c’est magnifique_ , pero que terminan con un angustioso _oh la vache!_ El día de hoy tendremos a tres aficionados que intentarán crear delicias inspiradas en el país de la Torre Eiffel, el Louvre, el vino y, por supuesto, la repostería. Aquel que tenga un mejor resultado podrá llevarse a casa, ¡diez mil dólares! ¡Y ahora, conozcamos a nuestros pasteleros!

La puerta del estudio se abrió con su usual exaltación y por ella entraron las tres personas que intentarían envenenarlos. Sin embargo, Laurent no tuvo oportunidad de preocuparse en nimiedades como esa. No cuando Damianos apareció ante sus ojos caminando con tanta confianza como si fuese una celebridad y con una estatura que le sacaba más de dos cabezas al médico retirado.

A Laurent le parecía increíble que Damianos fuese aún más atractivo en persona que en video. Sus ojos oscuros parecían del color de la miel bajo los reflectores del set y su expectante sonrisa traía consigo el candor del sol de verano. Laurent tuvo que acopiar toda su fuerza para parecer impasible y casi se delató cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Damianos.

Por unos instantes Laurent se preguntó qué era lo que el hombre miraba con tanta atención. ¿Sería a Nicole? ¿A los camarógrafos? ¿Al nada sutil telepromter? Extrañamente, mientras más se cerraba la distancia entre ellos, más interés parecía tener en su persona. Laurent apretó los labios y se convenció a sí mismo de que el hombre le había reconocido de programas anteriores y temía que su afilada lengua terminara por desinflar sus ilusiones.

—¡¿Están listos para hacer arte, muchachos?!

El grupo respondió animadamente. Laurent arqueó la ceja al ver el modo en el que los músculos de Damianos se flexionaron con su triunfal pose. ¿El mandil que llevaba puesto habría sido hecho a medida? Dudaba que las tallas normales pudiesen cubrir su amplio pecho y su enorme estatura.

Mientras Nicole rompía el hielo con el resto de los concursantes, Damianos apenas despegó su mirada de Laurent. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a atraer miradas y creía reconocer el deseo en las dilatadas pupilas del participante. Sin embargo, aquello era imposible. Damianos era lo suficientemente perfecto como para, encima, ser bisexual. Algo así sería la perdición de Laurent.

—Damianos —dijo Nicole con un alegre tono coqueto—. Te gusta que te digan Damen, ¿no es así?

—Así es. Damianos está reservado para mis padres cuando están a punto de sermonearme.

—¡Oh, un chico malo! Eso me gusta. Naciste en Grecia, ¿tus padres viven ahí?

—No. Se mudaron a Nueva York hace muchos años. He vivido ahí la mayor parte de mi vida.

Nicole hizo un extraño movimiento con sus cejas y miró a Laurent de reojo, quien supo que era demasiado tarde para eludir lo que venía.

—Entonces eres un extranjero neoyorquino soltero —canturreó una tonada—. ¿Sabes quién está en la misma situación? ¡Mi segundo juez francés favorito: Laurent de Vere! —los participantes y algunos miembros del staff aplaudieron entusiastamente—. Esta es la tercera vez que tenemos a Laurent en el programa. Es un experto repostero y tiene una popular pastelería en la Gran Manzana. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, está totalmente dis-po-ni-ble.

—Este debe ser mi día de suerte —dijo Damianos con una odiosa sonrisa rompecorazones.

—Y este será mi día de suerte solo si logro evitar la muerte por envenenamiento —aseguró Laurent en un intento de lucir lo más intimidantemente posible. Curiosamente, Damen ni se inmutó por la amenaza.

Nicole le guiñó el ojo a Laurent y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Esperemos no llegar a tanto —dio una dramática media vuelta— ¿Qué opinas tú, mi primer juez francés favorito, Jacques ‘roudoudou’ Torres?

—Confío en que los participantes de hoy harán un gran trabajo y que nadie tendrá que ser llevado al hospital.

Nicole cruzó los dedos de ambas manos y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a los concursantes.

—Esperemos que sí. ¡Muy bien, pasteleros, es hora de que elijan sus creaciones para la primera ronda llamada Baker’s Choice! Tras la puerta número uno se encuentran los postres franceses por excelencia. Diseñados y preparados por nuestro único y especial Laurent, tenemos… —la puerta uno se abrió de par en par y mostró tres series de tres macarrones—. ¡Macarrones de frutas!

Laurent miró con orgullo a sus creaciones. Aquellos postres eran relativamente fáciles de hacer —si es que estaban familiarizados con la receta de los macarrones—, pero, como siempre, el truco estaba en la decoración. Los tres primeros dulces parecían naranjas partidas a la mitad, los siguientes eran pequeñas sandías y el último grupo estaba decorado como kiwis. Además, cada juego de macarrones estaba relleno con crema del mismo sabor que la fruta representada. A pesar de que los dulces no eran especialmente originales, eran de los favoritos en la pastelería de Laurent y los productores fueron lo suficientemente amables como para permitirle utilizarlos.

—Al grito de ya, cada uno de ustedes seleccionará un diseño de macarrones —indicó Nicole—. ¡Nada de empujar! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ya!

El ama de casa, Lillian, fue la primera en salir disparada hacia el mostrador y fue seguida por el médico, Michael. Fue una fortuna que Damianos no quisiese lanzarse a los postres, de lo contrario habría hecho trizas a sus competidores. En cambio, el hombre esperó con paciencia a que los otros eligiesen sus macarrones. De esa forma él terminó con los que tenían forma de naranjas.

—Qué caballeroso es Damen —comentó Jacques.

—No importa cuál elija —aseguró Damen—. De todas formas ganaré.

Laurent rodó los ojos, aunque tuvo que admitir que la pedante frase sonaba graciosa y optimista en labios de Damen.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Nicole—. ¡Lillian! ¡¿Por qué elegiste la sandía?!

—Porque parece la más fácil de hacer —respondió con una insegura risilla.

—Buena respuesta. ¡¿Michael?! ¿Te gustan los kiwis?

El aludido abrió ampliamente los ojos y su encanecido bigote hizo un curioso brinquito.

—¡Kiwis! ¡Eso eran! No sé por qué elegí esto. No sabía qué eran.

—Espero sepas reconocer el extracto de kiwi, Michael —la mujer le miró acusadoramente—. De lo contrario acabaremos con kiwis sabor a fresa. ¡¿Damen?!

—¿Sí?

—Ya sé que elegiste las naranjas porque era lo último que quedaba —Damen asintió y rio abiertamente. Laurent notó que uno de los camarógrafos hizo un descarado acercamiento a su rostro—. ¿Alguna recomendación para nuestros participantes, Laurent?

—La clave para hacer el macarrón perfecto está en la mezcla de los ingredientes secos y húmedos —aseguró—. Para saber si lograron la consistencia correcta con el merengue y la harina de almendras, deben alzar la espátula y ver cómo cae la mezcla. Si crea un hilo y pueden escribir la primera letra de su nombre, llegaron al punto perfecto. ¿De acuerdo?

Damen abrió la boca para hacer lo que muy probablemente sería un mal chiste, pero gracias al cielo logró dominarse a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, pasteleros —Nicole juntó ambas manos con tono expectante—, para este reto cuentan con… ¡cincuenta y cinco minutos! ¡Así que vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡A hornear!

Los participantes dudaron unos segundos antes de acomodarse detrás de sus islas para leer sus ambiguas instrucciones.

Nicole suspiró satisfecha y giró sobre sí misma.

—¡Al asiento de los jueces! —Laurent y Jacques le siguieron obedientemente.

Mientras los concursantes buscaban los ingredientes en la alacena, Laurent explicó las generalidades para elaborar los macarrones. Con Damen lejos fue fácil responder a las atentas preguntas de Jacques e incluso seguir las bromas de Nicole. Tristemente, al momento en el que Damianos regresó a su puesto, los ojos y oídos de Laurent dejaron de prestar atención a algo que no fuese él.

Los jueces, las cámaras y el staff se convirtieron en una masa inteligible de visiones y sonidos mientras Laurent centraba toda su atención en Damen. Disfrutó especialmente del cuidadoso modo con el que mezclaba sus ingredientes secos y húmedos. Las manos de Damen se movían con gentileza poco usual en un hombre tan grande como él. Logró la consistencia deseada gracias a su paciencia y a su esfuerzo. Incluso su manejo de la duya le pareció impecable, ya que presionaba la pasta justo donde tenía que hacerlo y con la fuerza que tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que el resultado fue lejos de ser perfecto, Laurent reconoció el potencial de Damen. Sí. Era eso. Para nada tenía que ver el modo en el que su mandil se ajustaba a su estrecha cintura ni el modo en el que sus rizos se movían cada que giraba la cabeza. Por supuesto que no.

Laurent le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso con agua mientras Damen colocaba las tapas de sus macarrones en el horno.

—¡Veinticinco minutos!

La corta frase de Nicole fue suficiente para desembocar una ola de nerviosismo en los participantes. Damen no parecía especialmente preocupado, pero sus movimientos se hicieron más torpes y cometió su primer gran error cuando preparaba el relleno de sus macarrones.

—Oh oh…

—¿Todo bien, Damen? —preguntó Nicole.

—¡Sí! —respondió con voz quebrada—. ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Siempre tengo todo bajo control!

—Eso espero, cariño —dijo Laurent en la espera de que su sarcástico tono atravesara su propio nerviosismo—. Recuerda que quiero evitarme un viaje al hospital.

—Descuida, cariño. Yo te salvaré si te intoxicas —rebatió Damen sin alzar la mirada de su batidora—. Estoy certificado para realizar primeros auxilios.

Indignado, Laurent hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por supuesto que también hace primeros auxilios —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste, Laurent? —preguntó Nicole con un tono especialmente insidioso.

—Nada.

Nicole le lanzó una incrédula mirada, que luego se desplazó hacia la cámara más cercana. Laurent sintió nuevamente que el rubor cubría sus mejillas y comenzó a planear un modo para evitar que Nicaise y Auguste viesen el episodio.

El resto del tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto los jueces tuvieron que levantarse de sus asientos para iniciar el conteo regresivo. Con algo de torpeza, los participantes colocaron sus macarrones detrás de pantallas con los colores de la bandera de Francia y uno a uno, presentaron sus resultados.

Aunque los macarrones de Lillian lucían espantosos, contaban con todos los componentes. Sin embargo, tanto las cubiertas como el relleno carecían de sabor. Por otra parte, los dulces de Michael fueron un completo desastre. Las cubiertas estaban quemadas y el relleno era tan líquido que prácticamente envolvió a los macarrones. Finalmente, quedó Damen.

—Muy bien, Damen —dijo Nicole—. Estos son los macarrones de naranja que tenías que hacer. Ahora veamos qué hiciste.

Damen bajó la pantalla y presentó sus tres pequeñas creaciones. A pesar de que todos sus macarrones eran de diferentes tamaños, las cubiertas se habían horneado adecuadamente. Además, la decoración no resultó tan terrible (aunque los colores en nada asemejaban a los de una naranja).

—El detalle en tu decoración es bueno —aseguró Jacques—, pero me sorprende el color que elegiste. ¿Era eso lo que planeabas?

—Mi naranja lucía algo amarillo, así que le puse un poco más de rojo. Supongo que exageré, pero ya era muy tarde para arreglarlo.

Damen no parecía muy desilusionado. Al contrario. Comprendía que le habían dado un reto diseñado para que fracasara y, aun así, logró hacer un buen trabajo. Era admirable que un hombre poseyera tanta confianza con todo y que sus naranjas parecían pelotas de baloncesto.

—Me gustan —dijo Nicole—. Parecen toronjas.

—Yo diría que son naranjas rojas —corrigió Laurent—. Un poco más y parecerían decoraciones de Halloween.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Damen—. ¿No es este un especial de Halloween?

Nicole rio con fuerza y extendió su mano hacia uno de los macarrones.

—De acuerdo, vamos a probar esta naranja roja —le dio la primera mordida y, tras unos segundos, lanzó un grave gruñido—. ¡Wow! Eso fue como morder una naranja con todo y cáscara.

Jacques asintió.

—¿Cuánto saborizante le agregaste al relleno?

—Puede que haya añadido un poco más de lo que debía —admitió con una estúpida y encantadora sonrisa.

—Las cubiertas no tienen tanta azúcar —explicó Jacques—, por lo que funciona bien si pruebas todo el conjunto.

Cuando Laurent probó el dulce, descubrió una textura agradable y un correcto mezclado de los ingredientes. Las únicas fallas fueron el color del glaseado y el exceso de saborizante. Alzó la mirada para dictar su veredicto y se encontró con el expectante rostro de Damen.

—Le pusiste demasiado saborizante al relleno —desanimado, Damen se hundió de hombros y le miró con cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia—, pero la naranja es mi fruta favorita así que… me gustó. Tiene buen sabor y la textura de la cubierta fue ideal.

Sus palabras funcionaron como magia y casi al instante Damen recuperó los ánimos que había perdido.

—Pude escribir una D con la masa —sonrió traviesamente y Laurent quiso pinchar su ridículo hoyuelo con una espátula.

—Muchas gracias, pasteleros —exclamó Nicole—. Ahora es tiempo de elegir al ganador.

El director dio las órdenes para interrumpir la grabación. Condujo a los concursantes a una parte separada del set para continuar con sus entrevistas individuales y los jueces regresaron a la mesa para discutir los resultados.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quién va a tener que recibir ayuda la próxima ronda —rio Nicole.

—Los nervios de Michael lo traicionaron por completo —concordó Jacques—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Laurent?

Antes de que este pudiese responder, Nicole alzó la mano derecha y comenzó a dar brinquitos desde su silla.

—¡Uu! ¡Uu! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! Loulou va a votar por su nuevo novio Damen.

—Nicole…

—Estoy de acuerdo en que los mejores macarrones fueron los de Damen —concedió Jacques—. Lucían bien y fueron comestibles.

—Está bien. Dejaré que Loulou vote por él, pero solo si me invita a su boda. Tú me acompañarás, ¿verdad, Jacques?

—Te seguiré a donde quieras, Nicole.

—No me voy a casar con él —de repente Laurent se sintió de regreso en la escuela primaria cuando Auguste quería hacerlo novio de todas las niñas con las que hablaba—. Simplemente creo que es el menor de los males.

—Sí, como digas, Loulou —Nicole se puso de pie—. ¡Uff! Eso fue rápido. Voy por algo de beber. ¡Wes!

Lauren exhaló cansinamente y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la mesa.

¡Y pensar que aún faltaba la mitad del programa!

* * *

—Bien, pasteleros —dijo Nicole una vez que todos regresaron al set—, es hora de anunciar al ganador. ¿Jacques?

—Fue una ronda complicada. Los macarrones requieren trabajo minucioso y mucha paciencia. Quien demostró tener ambas cualidades en esta primera ronda fue… ¡Damen!

—¡Si! —Damen alzó ambos brazos y por primera vez Laurent tuvo la oportunidad de odiar su mandil. Estaba seguro que el movimiento habría hecho que su playera se alzara lo suficiente para ver su abdomen.

—Felicitaciones, Damen. Laurent, por favor dile cuál es su premio.

En pos de mantener su estoica apariencia, Laurent asintió gravemente y señaló con la palma abierta hacia la puerta por donde saldría Wes con el carrito de la recompensa.

—El día de hoy te irás a casa con una nueva batidora y un set de mi línea de boquillas para duya. Tomará tiempo, pero con estas herramientas puede que algún día hagas algo que verdaderamente valga la pena publicar en tu Instagram.

—Has visto mi Instagram… —afirmó Damen.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en línea —dijo a pesar de que hizo la anotación mental de buscar la red social del griego—. Por ejemplo, revisar mi correo basura.

—Tranquilos, tortolitos —dijo Nicole mientras tomaba el gorro dorado del carro con los premios—. Es hora de coronar al ganador de esta ronda.

La mujer sujetó el gorro entre sus dos manos y, lentamente, viró su mirada entre el gorro y Damen. Después de unos segundos, tornó su atención hacia Laurent, quien rápidamente observó el teleprompter para comprender qué es lo que pasaba. Tristemente, la pantallita no le ofreció pistas.

—Oh, ¿Laurent? Parece ser que Damen es demasiado alto para mí. ¿Podrías hacer los honores?

Un grave silencio cayó sobre el estudio. Laurent esperó cuatro, cinco segundos a que el director solicitara una nueva toma, mas la indicación nunca llegó. Observó a Damen quien, sonriente, le guiñó el ojo de un modo tan descarado que Laurent no supo si debía lanzarle el gorro a la cara o jalar de su estúpido mandil para besarlo en la boca.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Laurent inhaló y exhaló lentamente antes de caminar hacia Nicole, tomar el gorro entre sus manos y colocarse frente a Damen.

Joder, realmente era enorme.

—Felicidades, Damianos —dijo con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa.

Emocionado, Damen inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y dejó que posara el gorro sobre sus suaves rizos. Damen no se apartó una vez que Laurent terminó de acomodar el sombrero, sino que permaneció inclinado de forma que pudieran verse cara a cara.

— _Merci, Laurent._

Laurent no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente pronunciara su nombre correctamente y no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente los ojos al reconocer el impecable acento francés de Damen. ¿Había algo que ese idiota no pudiera hacer?

Incapaz de hacer algo que no fuese sonrojarse, Laurent dio media vuelta para regresar con los jueces.

—¡Perfecto! —continuó Nicole —¡Ahora acompáñenme todos a la puerta número dos! ¿Jacques?

—Ahora vamos a transportarnos a la ciudad del amor: una hermosa tierra llena de arte, merengue y trampas de turistas. Prepárense todos para visitar… —la puerta se abrió de par en par y mostró un enorme pastel en forma de la Torre Eiffel—. Un pastel de la Torre Eiffel con pan de chocolate amargo cubierto con una deliciosa crema de mantequilla sabor vino. La decoración está hecha con tiras de fondant y glasa real cubiertos con polvo plateado para darle un acabado más realista.

—Este es un reto muy revolucionario, pero no se preocupen —dijo Nicole—. Si necesitan ayuda, bastará con que opriman su botón de ‘Pánico’ para que Jacques o Laurent les ayuden por tres minutos. ¿Michael? En otro tiempo tus macarrones te habrían llevado directo a la guillotina, pero hoy te daremos una ventaja. Te hemos otorgado el botón ‘Laurent Juzga’. Si oprimes este botón, Laurent irá a la estación de tus dos contrincantes y los observará e intimidará durante tres minutos. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Bien!

—Bien, pasteleros —continuó Nicole—. ¡Tienen una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos para hornear y decorar el pastel! ¡A la cuenta de tres! _Un, deux, trois!_

Los participantes corrieron a sus cocinas mientras que los jueces tomaron su asiento. Tras una explicación de cómo debían prepararse los pasteles, Nicole decidió que era hora de molestar nuevamente a Laurent.

—Tienes un hermano, ¿no es así, Laurent?

—Un hermano mayor sí. Se llama Auguste y es dueño de una constructora en Nueva York.

—¿Y qué opina del botón de ‘Laurent Juzga’?

Laurent mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contener la sonrisa que le provocó recordar cuando su familia conoció el botón durante la tercera temporada.

—Dijo que sería maravilloso que solo lo criticara por tres minutos.

Nicole lanzó una fuerte carcajada y meneó la cabeza histriónicamente.

—¡Me agrada tu hermano! ¿Es tan guapo como tú? ¿Es soltero?

—Es un orgulloso padre de familia.

Nicole hizo un puchero y movió su silla hacia Jacques.

—¡Jacques, Jacques! ¿Por qué los buenos siempre están tomados?

—Porque son los buenos, Nicole.

—Oh. Cierto.

Cuando los participantes comenzaron a trabajar en sus pasteles, Laurent decidió que debía dejar de perder el tiempo con tonterías y enfocarse en Damen. El hombre se veía sumamente encantador con su estúpido sombrero dorado. Era increíble que una persona pudiese verse tan regia con los hombros y nuca cubiertos de diamantina. La visión de ese hombre en algo más imponente como una corona de laureles y un delgado quitón blanco sería un regalo para los sentidos.

Damen realizó la primer parte del reto con relativa facilidad. Hizo una cantidad suficiente de pasteles y logró ponerlos al horno a los treinta minutos de haber comenzado. Después seguiría la crema de mantequilla, punto clave para la construcción del enorme pastel.

Fue en ese momento que el pobre de Michael se percató que su masa para pastel era demasiado espesa y tuvo que regresarla de sus moldes a la batidora. Deseoso por ganar algo de tiempo, pulsó el botón de ‘Laurent Juzga’.

—El deber me llama —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminó hacia la estación de Lillian.

—Oh oh… —dijo la mujer cuando Laurent estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Vienes a juzgarme?

—Solo vengo a ver qué es lo que haces. Actúa como si no estuviese aquí.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Laurent era un experto en intimidar a las personas y le era fácil fingir que los concursantes eran empleados incompetentes. Si bien no buscaba ser demasiado cruel con ellos, era increíblemente fácil ponerlos nerviosos. Bastaba con colocarse a su lado, observar cada uno de sus movimientos y hacer pequeñas preguntas al aire.

Lillian comenzó a incorporar el vino tinto directo a su crema de mantequilla. Aquel era un grave error, porque primero tenía que reducir el vino en la estufa. Añadirlo directamente suavizaría demasiado la crema y haría que fuese imposible utilizarla en el pastel.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? —preguntó inocentemente. La pobre mujer temblaba tanto que apenas podía sujetar la espátula.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está mal? ¿Hice algo mal?

Laurent se alzó de hombros y miró descuidadamente hacia el mostrador de la cocina.

—No lo sé. ¿Te parece que está mal?

—No… yo… no sé. Creo que está bien.

—Mmm…

—¡Minuto y medio, Laurent!

Ante el anuncio de Nicole, Laurent dejó a la pobre Lillian al borde de un colapso nervioso y se dirigió a la estación de Damen. Con una mano mezclaba su vino azucarado en la estufa y con la otra sujetaba un recipiente opaco en donde se había servido un poco del alcohol.

—¿Estás bebiendo mientras cocinas?

—Es un buen vino —le ofreció el recipiente—. ¿Gustas?

Laurent se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una despectiva mirada. Al menos ya había encontrado un defecto en ese hombre: era un desvergonzado.

—Prefiero no embriagarme en el set.

Damen se alzó de hombros, y, sin despegar su mirada de Laurent, le dio un largo sorbo a su vino.

—No me mires así. Tengo buena resistencia al alcohol.

—Me figuro. Una bestia enorme como tú necesitaría galones de vino para quedar mareado siquiera —Laurent no necesitó mirar hacia la abandonada sartén para saber que el vino comenzaba a caramelizarse.

—Dices eso solo porque eres pequeñito.

—¿Pequeño? Mi estatura es perfectamente adecuada; es cuestión de escala. Incluso alguien de mi tamaño sería fácilmente dominado por un gigante como tú.

Los ojos de Damen parecieron oscurecerse aún más bajo la luz de los reflectores y el hombre dio un cortísimo paso hacia Laurent quien, nervioso, dio un paso igual de corto hacia atrás.

—No seas presuntuoso —amenazó Laurent.

—Demasiado tarde, cariño.

—¡Tres minutos! —gritó Nicole.

Aliviado, Laurent ladeó el rostro y miró con satisfacción la sartén de Damen.

—Parece que hay un problema con tu vino. ¡Suerte!

Mientras caminaba de regreso con los jueces, escuchó a Damianos maldecir. Su vino azucarado se había quemado y convertido en una plasta que sería muy difícil limpiar de la sartén. Sin duda tendría que repetir ese paso.

—Muy bien, Laurent —dijo Nicole una vez que Laurent regresó a su asiento—. ¿En dónde celebrarán su boda? ¿En Nueva York? ¿Francia? ¿Grecia?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Oh! ¡Podrían casarse en California! ¡Podríamos hacer un especial! Le llamaríamos Nailed It: Lamen Special!

—Por favor no.

—Jacques podría moldearlos en chocolate.

—Blanco y oscuro, por supuesto —añadió el chef.

—Nicole…

—¡Les quedan sesenta minutos!

Los participantes redoblaron sus esfuerzos con los pasteles. Damen no tardó mucho en terminar su segundo lote de crema de mantequilla y después salió disparado hacia la alacena para juntar lo que necesitaría para decorar. Una vez que regresó a su cocina, sacó sus pasteles del horno y oprimió el botón de ‘Pánico’.

—¡PANICO! —gritó Nicole—. ¡Es tu turno, Laurent!

—¿Por qué yo?

Nicole no permitió que Laurent propusiera otras alternativas. Sus gritos eran tan penetrantes y agudos que al final el rubio decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la estación de Damen.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Si… eh… perdón por lo de hace rato.

—¿Disculpa?

A Laurent jamás se le ocurrió que el hombre estaría avergonzado por su insolente conducta. Algo que ni siquiera era especialmente terrible, ya que fue Laurent el primero en lanzar los ataques.

—Damen-

—Soy impulsivo. Ya antes me he metido en problemas por-

—Damen, podemos dejar esto para después. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Damen observó a Laurent por largo rato y, fuese lo que fuese, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, ya que terminó por sonreír y retomar su entusiasta actitud.

—De acuerdo. Sí. ¿Cómo debo armar la torre?

El estar en un campo más familiar relajó a Laurent, e hizo lo posible por explicar el mejor modo para construir la réplica de la Torre Eiffel. Le recordó la importancia de enfriar los pasteles primero y de utilizar la cantidad adecuada de crema.

—Tus pasteles estuvieron demasiado tiempo en el horno. Están secos, pero puedes compensar con más crema entre los niveles. También puedes usar mermelada para complementarlos. Sé creativo.

—¡Tres minutos, Laurent!

—Muchas gracias —Damen lucía tan agradecido que a Laurent le costó trabajo dejarle solo en esa fría y triste estación de cocina.

El tiempo siguió corriendo. Los participantes iniciaron con sus decoraciones y, antes de que Laurent comenzara a aburrirse del modo en el que Damen iba y regresaba de la alacena, Nicole inició el conteo regresivo.

—¡Tiempo! ¡ _C’est fini_ , reposteros! Manos arriba o los enviamos a la Bastilla.

Uno a uno se descubrieron los pasteles y uno a uno los jueces tuvieron que contener sus risotadas. Lillian no corrigió la consistencia de su crema de mantequilla. Esto la hizo demasiado líquida y ni tres kilogramos de fondant cubrieron el desastre de su pastel. Por su parte, Michael logró un buen efecto con su glaseado y ofreció la Torre Eiffel más detallada a pesar de que el último nivel del pastel era un bloque de cereal. El caso de Damianos fue el opuesto. La estructura del pastel había sido casi perfecta, pero la decoración fue atroz. Su pastel era una larga torre plateada que más bien parecía…

—No puedo decir al aire lo que eso parece —espetó Nicole una vez que dejó de reírse.

—Lo sé —Damen cubrió su rostro con las manos—. Sé lo que parece.

—Usaste demasiado fondant —explicó Jacques—. Debes aplanar más las tiras con el fin de lograr un acabado más uniforme.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jacques —añadió Laurent—. El pastel original solo utiliza fondant en las partes de la torre que son más gruesas. Para el resto de los detalles hubiese sido mejor utilizar la glasa real.

—¿Sabes? En retrospectiva eso tiene, mucho, mucho sentido.

—¡Muy bien, pasteleros! ¡Es hora de que nos ofrezcan la mejor rebanada de sus pasteles parisinos!

Los participantes hicieron lo que se les indicó y pronto los jueces tuvieron la mala fortuna de probar las peculiares creaciones. El pastel de Lillian fue el peor de todos. Estaba ligeramente crudo en el centro y la crema de mantequilla derretida convirtió todo en una plasta de sabor indescifrable. Michael hizo un trabajo mucho mejor que con los macarrones ya que, aunque el pan era algo insípido, la crema de mantequilla le dio el dulzor suficiente para no ser desagradable. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Damen.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Nicole—. ¡Me gusta! ¡No me dieron ganas de escupirlo!

—El pan está un poco seco —añadió Jacques—, pero lo complementaste bien con la crema y la mermelada. ¿Qué mermelada utilizaste?

—Naranja y melocotón —Damen no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para evitar tornar su atención hacia Laurent—. Fue una excelente recomendación.

—Como todas mis ideas, funcionó bien —respondió el aludido—. Tiene buen sabor, la textura es agradable y puedo sentir el sabor del vino en la crema. Buen trabajo.

Damen prácticamente resplandeció después de recibir la crítica de Laurent y este se lamentó no tener el valor de ser tan quisquilloso como quisiera. ¡Sería tan fácil romper su dulce corazón!

—Muchas gracias a todos. Hicieron un excelente trabajo y ahora es tiempo de elegir al campeón de campeones.

El director pausó la grabación. Los jueces comenzaron a deliberar y los participantes fueron a grabar la última parte de sus entrevistas.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Nicole— ¿Quién se va a llevar los diez mil dólares?

—Tenemos un caso interesante —dijo Jacques—. Tenemos un pastel que luce muy bien, pero no sabe tan bien y otro que sabe muy bien, pero luce…

—Es un dildo, Jacques —tajó Nicole—. Damen hizo un dildo gigante.

—¿Podrían hacer un especial de pasteles eróticos? —propuso Laurent sin importar que el comentario estuviese fuera de lugar.

—¿Eso existe? ¿Jacques? ¿La gente compra eso? ¡Deberíamos dedicarnos a eso!

—Nos estamos desviando del tema —el colorado rostro de Jacques dejó en claro que su insistencia en limitarse a la votación era más por pudor que por responsabilidad—. Mi voto va para Michael. Su pastel no tenía un sabor espectacular, pero no era malo.

—Yo creo que-

—¡No! —gritó Nicole—. No dejaré que Loulou vote otra vez por su novio. Lo criticarán por nepotismo.

—No puedes decirme por quien votar —se defendió Laurent.

—Solo busco lo mejor para tu imagen pública, Loulou.

Después de debatir por varios minutos (Jaques era el hombre más paciente que Laurent hubiese conocido jamás), finalmente llegaron a un veredicto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los participantes regresaran de sus entrevistas y se reanudaron las grabaciones.

—Muy bien pasteleros —dijo Nicole muy solemnemente—, es hora de anunciar al ganador de los diez mil dólares y el valioso trofeo de Nailed It. ¡Wes!

Como era de esperarse, Wes apareció de la puerta número dos con una playera de manga larga a rayas, una bufanda y una boina roja. Laurent rodó los ojos por los insidiosos estereotipos que había experimentado todo el día a sabiendas de que no podía quejarse. Él mismo estuvo en la planeación del programa y en ningún momento intentó evitarlos.

Al menos, pensó, Wes era lindo.

— _Merci, mon chéri!_ —agradeció Nicole una vez que Wes colocó el trofeo sobre la mesa—. ¿Laurent? ¿Está listo el dinero?

Laurent mostró la pistola de efectivo. Siempre olvidaba lo pesada que era.

—Listo.

—¿Jacques?

—Esta vez decidimos elegir al ganador por apariencia. Esto quiere decir que el ganador es… ¡Michael!

Laurent apretó el gatillo del dinero y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió un caos. La gente aplaudió, hubo intercambio de felicitaciones y movimientos de cámara y, cuando todos se reunieron para la selfie, Laurent sintió una cálida mano en su cintura. No se atrevió a alzar la mirada, pero era obvio que Damianos hacía lo posible para encerrar al grupo bajo su enorme figura. El toque era suave y delicado; en ningún momento se sintió incómodo mas que por la misma incomodidad de la situación. De no ser porque estaba rodeado de personas, habría tirado a Damen al piso para asegurarse de sentir más de ese cálido cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Después del usual intercambio de fotografías, los competidores fueron llevados a sus últimas entrevistas. Laurent no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Damen y supuso que era lo mejor. Había hecho el suficiente ridículo ese día y lo mejor para él sería regresar a su hotel y pedir un generoso pastel al servicio de cuarto.

—Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, Nicole —se despidió con la esperanza de que la mujer no reconociera su desazón—. Ojalá podamos vernos el próximo año.

—¿Bromeas? Después del show de hoy, estoy segura de que recibiremos decenas de cartas para hacerte juez permanente. Aunque tendríamos que hacer que Damen fuese el segundo asistente del director…

A pesar de que las palabras de Nicole eran en broma, en ese momento en el que era tan claro que no volvería a ver a Damianos, la situación le pareció todo menos graciosa. Se despidió nuevamente y se dirigió en silencio hacia el camerino, donde se desmaquilló y preparó sus cosas para irse.

Estaba siendo dramático. Conocía el apellido de Damen y sabía que podía encontrar su gimnasio en Nueva York. Además, alguien como él seguramente tendría una vida en redes sociales muy activa. Si realmente lo quisiera, podría buscarlo e invitarlo a una cita, pero era tan inexperto en esos temas que temía avergonzarse a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Suspiró.

Quizá Auguste tenía razón al decir que Laurent necesitaba vivir más su vida. Generalmente se enfocaba tanto en su trabajo y familia que dejaba poco tiempo para experimentar todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle. Pero no… alguien como Damianos era un reto hercúleo. Si iba a experimentar, debería hacerlo con algo más sencillo. Algo que no le intimidara tanto con sus enormes brazos, suaves rizos negros, una encantadora sonrisa y…

—¿Laurent?

La grave voz sorprendió tanto a Laurent que casi dejó caer el celular que guardaba en su mochila.

—¿Damen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nicole me dio un pase para los camerinos.

Laurent exhaló y pasó sus manos a través de su cabello.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo.

Damen sonrió tímidamente y poco a poco cerró la distancia entre ellos. Laurent comenzó a sentir que el calor ascendía desde su vientre hacia su nuca y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo del camerino solo para asegurarse de que lucía tan desastroso como se sentía.

—Dijiste que podíamos hablarlo después y-

—No es necesario —interrumpió—. No pasó nada. No hiciste nada —se odió a sí mismo al percatarse que su voz cargaba cierto resentimiento.

—Hubiese querido —respondió Damen—, pero no era el momento oportuno.

—¿Oh? —la boca de Laurent se había secado por completo y le costó trabajo pasar saliva. No entendía por qué se comportaba como un niño de secundaria a quien le coqueteaban por primera vez.

—Crees que pudiéramos… ¿buscar el momento oportuno?

Laurent exhaló entrecortadamente y torpemente abrió su mochila. Después de tres intentos encontró su billetera y sacó una tarjeta de presentación, donde anotó su número personal.

—Creo que es mejor hacer nuestros propios momentos —dijo esperando no sonar demasiado cursi.

Gracias al cielo, Damen o no se percató de lo ridículo de sus palabras o prefirió ignorarlas, ya que sujetó la tarjeta como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo. Casi al instante tecleó el número en su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Laurent.

—Listo. Yo… —carraspeó Damen—. Me pidieron que me quedara aquí un día más, por si tienen que grabar otra cosa. Regresaré a Nueva York el viernes.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a cenar cuando regreses.

—¡Sí! —Laurent rio ante su entusiasmo—. Quiero decir, sí. Eso estaría bien.

—Bien. Solo procura llevar el sombrero de chef contigo. Así nos darán la mejor mesa.

Damen abrió ampliamente los ojos, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y confirmó su temor: había entrado al camerino con el sombrero dorado puesto. Se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo, lo que hizo que las chispas doradas volaran por todos lados.

—Esto es bochornoso.

—En lo absoluto —Laurent se atrevió a extender su mano hacia los hombros de Damen y sacudió la diamantina—. Te queda bien. Como un rey de antaño —Laurent bajó la mirada y colocó su mochila sobre su hombro derecho—. Tengo que irme. Mi vuelo sale en tres horas.

—Nos vemos el viernes, entonces.

Laurent asintió y, en una increíble muestra de valentía, estiró su cuello para propinarle un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, puede que esa noche sí ganes un trofeo.

Laurent se dirigió a la salida mientras Damen reía y jugueteaba con el sombrero de chef.

—Yo iba a hacer ese chiste.

—Demasiado tarde, cariño. Guárdalo para cuando te pregunten cómo nos conocimos.

Laurent se despidió con un movimiento de manos y salió del camerino sintiéndose nervioso, pero increíblemente satisfecho. Caminó hacia la salida de los estudios mientras una parte de su cerebro planeaba lo que haría en su primera cita con Damen y la otra ideaba el modo de cancelar la cuenta de Netflix de Auguste.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el resultado de maratonear Nailed It! Amo el programa y fue muy divertido mezclarlo con uno de mis libros favoritos. Fue un proceso algo tardado y es uno de mis oneshots más largos, pero estoy muy orgullosa de él. Espero que al leerlo se hayan divertido la mitad de lo que yo lo hice escribiéndolo.
> 
> Basé los retos de estos: [ macarrones falsos ](https://www.bukalapak.com/p/hobi-koleksi/mainan/mainan-lainnya/15fqpo0-jual-squishy-murah-licensed-sweet-fruit-macaron-by-johwa) y [ el Pastel de la Torre Eiffel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ_da2A3w1E). Ya sé que ya hubo un episodio inspirado en Francia, pero no me importa. 
> 
> Cuando ideé esta historia, Laurent estaba planeado para ser una horrible persona con los participantes, pero por supuesto que de eso no se trata Nailed It! así que lo hice menos agresivo. Estoy muy orgullosa de que no incluí a Nicaise (la historia era lo suficientemente larga), pero ahora muero de ganas de escribir algo con él. Lo amo demasiado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
